


New Patch

by Peaches_007



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007
Summary: You’ve been welcomed by the Mayans because of your friendship having served with Coco. You do your best to deny your crush for one of his brothers but he gives you his blessing.
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader, Mayans M.C. x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	New Patch

The summer air is blowing freely through your jeep, the top and doors off as you pull up through the Romero Brothers Scrapyard. You smile at Chucky as he waves you through. You unbuckle your seatbelt as you reach over collecting the food and drinks from the backseat. You hear footsteps approaching. Chucky quickly clearing his throat as he asks “Ms. (Y/N) would you like any help with your bags, today.” You turn smiling as you hold out a glass bottled coke and small bag to the wooden hands “I tried a new recipe, let me know what you think” you say with a wink “You are a wonderful person (Y/N) (YLN)” Chucky replies beaming walking off after you tell him you’ve got the rest. 

You hop out of your car with the other drinks and bags of food in hand, making your way to the picnic table to wait for your friend. “Ey, you didn’t have to bring so much food for us” you hear Coco say with a laugh as he walks down the steps followed by his brothers. You look at him replying “who said this is for y’all?” “Don’t be hurtful hermana” Gilly says looking at you with puppy dog eyes. You roll your eyes as you hand him a coke and a small bag, a smile creeping on your face. He kisses your head as he sits by you. 

You hand out the cokes and street food to the guys before enjoying your own. You were welcomed with open arms when the club found out you had served with Coco, and you were asked to come around more when they found out you could cook/ would keep them fed. Not to mention how you’d keep up with their drinking and humor. Angel refused to play against you in pool now though, especially after losing $500 to you after a night of trying to win his money back thinking you couldn’t handle his charms while intoxicated. 

You loved all the guys, not wanting to let your guard down, you refused to crush on any of them, okay in reality you pushed your feelings aside. You had a crush on Coco for a while when you first met but quickly decided you both are better off as friends, your crush fizzling out quickly, but the unconditional love remained. You knew each other’s secrets and didn’t judge for a second. That’s another reason you wouldn’t act on your crush on one of his brothers. You would never forgive yourself if you messed up what he has now. 

Unfortunately for Coco, his brothers all tried asking about you. Gilly, Creeper and even Riz gave him looks when you first came around. Asking subtly if you were single or if you’d be interested in any of them, only making him laugh and tell them to leave you the fuck alone. Taza, Tranq and Bish all assumed you two had some secret relationship going on but quickly realized that couldn’t be the case when you had 3 of Vickies girls give Coco a birthday to remember. Angel had his thing with Adelita and the small fact you had turned down his advances on numerous occasions because he wouldn’t ‘hit on you when he was sober’. EZ had his confusing shit with Emily but Coco saw the way he looked at you. Smiling when you did, always offering to help with anything you could possibly need but when asked he admitted he was the prospect and she was a guest and Coco’s friend, until one night when you weren’t there and he could tell EZ wasn’t as high spirited. Coco and EZ had a heart to heart about you. He explained you had your own shit but you were the best woman he knew and not to pursue you unless he was serious. EZ acted confused but knew what Coco was saying. 

Coco noticed the way you would look at EZ too. Usually when his back was to you, he had caught you biting your lip once but you said it was a new lip plumper you had bought, that was tingling your lips. Coco laughed mockingly ‘believing ‘ you. Which led you to prove by chasing him and kissing his cheek. Leaving a burning sensation for the longest 5 minutes of his life. He knew the truth about your feelings towards EZ, knowing why you hadn’t said anything and appreciated the respect.

You had finished your lunch hugging the guys as they filtered back inside. EZ taking the trash you had collected with a smile that you mirrored as you thanked him. When Coco hugged you, he kissed your head “Ey, you wanna come by later? EZ might need you to fix his kutte” he asks quietly so only you hear. You smile back “yeah?” He nods and you respond “Yeah I’ll stop by.” 

Later that evening you pulled up waiting by the bar with Chucky as he cleaned. Once the templo doors open you see the wide grin on Coco’s face as the rest of the Mayans walk out clapping. Coco winks at you and finally EZ walks out. When his eyes lock with yours his smile grows “Congratulations, handsome.” You say hugging him and kissing his cheek. The guys watch on as they watch EZ fiddle with the patch and his kutte. You go to turn when you hear “Uhm (Y/N)? Would you do the honors?” He asks lifting his kutte and patches. You smile before asking “Am I supposed to sit in your lap or is that just an excuse your brother uses?” He laughs, clearing his throat before smirking “I wouldn’t mind if you sat in my lap.”

You smirk back to him as you say “then let’s sew that patch, Mayan.”


End file.
